Admission
by Katie Jane
Summary: Kenshin is hurt while protecting Kaoru, and she is now fussing over him so badly its doing more harm than good. In an attempt to save Kenshin from Kaoru's clutches, Sanosuke and Megumi come up with a plan. But Sano finds himself getting too close. KenxSan
1. The birth of the Plan

_Alright! New RuroKen fic! This is a KenshinxSanosuke fic, so if you don't like, don't read! Naturally, all standard disclaimers apply._

"He going to be alright, Vixen?" Sanosuke asked sincerely, peeking into the Rurouni's room hesitantly. Megumi, standing between him, Kaoru and Yahiko, nodded slowly.

"He will probably be alright, yes."

"Probably?" Kaoru echoed, face pale. Megumi nodded gravely.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. He really took quite a serious wound this time. I'm sure that he'll pull through, though. Or at the very least, he'll fight it to his…" Megumi couldn't bring herself to finish. Kaoru ducked her head and entered the room, followed by Yahiko. Megumi stood with Sanosuke in the hallway. "You aren't going in?" She asked, watching the ex-fighter-for-hire carefully.

"Nah. Jou-chan's killing herself with worry. Making a fuss won't help. I'm going home." Megumi noticed the slightly drawn look Sanosuke had, and tried to lighten the mood.

"What? And leave a beautiful young woman like me to walk home alone along the dark streets of Tokyo?" She was surprised when Sanosuke turned away.

"Sorry Vixen. You can probably stay here. I'm sure Jou-chan would like you around. See you." He exited swiftly, and Megumi felt a pang of sympathy. He was worried, but he wouldn't tell anyone. He was too busy worrying over Kaoru. Megumi sighed – he was more like Kenshin than he knew. Megumi looked into the dark room and sighed heavily, watching Kaoru lean over Kenshin and change the fabric on his head. Yahiko was just standing behind her, staring at the silent face of his idol.

* * *

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko yelled, bursting into his room in the long house and making Sano choke on a cup of sake. "Sanosuke, Kenshin's awake!" Sano was up and running towards the dojo before Yahiko had even seen him move, and he was left to lock up.

* * *

"This one is sorry for worrying you, Kaoru-dono." Sanosuke stopped as he heard Kenshin's weak voice apologising. Of course that would be what he would say.

"Don't be, Kenshin. You saved me, I should be thanking you." Sanosuke grimaced as he recalled how Kenshin had come to be injured in the first place. They had all been out in town when Kaoru had gone to get a new hair ribbon. She'd been gone far too long so Kenshin and himself went to look for her. Kenshin had suddenly ran off at top speed, and Sano had lost him in the crowd. If only he'd run that little bit faster, or kept his eyes on that magenta gi, then this wouldn't have happened… But he hadn't, and Kenshin had gone alone to where he'd found Kaoru, backed into the corner of an alleyway by a gang of men. Kenshin hadn't hesitated in beating them down, and was just leaving when Sanosuke had arrived. He watched as one of the guys lifted a gun. He was too slow to warn them, and the gunshot had shattered the calm. Kenshin had shoved Kaoru out the way…

"Kaoru-dono, could this one trouble you for a glass of water..?" Sanosuke heard the rustle as she rushed to her feet and then ran from the room, colliding with Sano in her rush to be of some help to Kenshin. She ran on to the kitchen. Sano paused outside the door, just out of Kenshin's sight, wondering whether to go in. "Sano, come in." That solved that issue then. Sanosuke reluctantly stepped inside. Why didn't he feel right about being here?

"Oi. You alright?" He felt it was a stupid question, but it broke the silence.

"This one is feeling better thank you, Sano." Sanosuke looked up to see the pale but smiling face of Kenshin, sitting up in his futon and supported by a vast pile of pillows. He noticed that the smile on the red-heads features was genuine, warm and contented. He couldn't help but smile back, and sat down next to the futon.

"I'm sorry Kenshin. I should have been there. I tired to follow but you're just so damn fast and by the time I did get there I was-" Sanosuke was silenced by a finger against his lips. He blinked in surprise, looking down at Kenshin.

"There is no reason to apologise, Sano." There was a short silence, in which time Kenshin's finger released Sano's lips. But Sanosuke didn't feel the need to talk. Kenshin seemed content just to stay silent in his company, that same beautiful contented smile on his lips. Ah, how Sano loved that smile.

"Here you go, Kenshin." Kaoru chirped, walking in with a glass of water. Kenshin's smile immediately changed into a broad but less believable smile.

"Thank you, Kaoru-dono." He moved to take the glass from her, but she pushed it to his lips. He smiled, and Sano inwardly flinched. It was horrible to see Kenshin fake so many smiles, especially after seeing that lovely smile he'd been wearing only a few moments ago. He got up, ignoring the pleading look from Kenshin to stay. He knew if he did then he'd just end up shouting at Kaoru. Instead, he left the room and shut the shoji none to gently behind him. Kenshin sighed as Kaoru took the glass from his lips and began fussing over his pillows. "This one is fine, Kaoru-dono, please don't worry about that." She didn't even acknowledge his words and continued to plump his pillows.

* * *

"Going so soon?" Megumi asked outside the dojo gate, noticing the agitated look on Sano's face. Eager to let off steam, Sano quickly glanced around to make sure Kaoru and Kenshin were still inside.

"Megumi. How long has Kenshin been awake? Has Kaoru been fussing over him like that all this time? She's drowning him, and he's not going to tell her to stop! I mean for heaven's sake, he's just sitting there letting her fawn over him! Can't she tell he hates it?" Megumi nodded understandingly.

"I know, but no I don't think she does realise it. Of course, she feels guilty about it, so it's only natural that she'd wait on him hand and foot. It's just a shame he doesn't enjoy it. I did try to tell her, but it's just that look she gives you. She's like a child, completely at a loss of what to do. I feel almost as sorry for her as I do for Ken-san." Sano grunted, glaring at the wall that he knew Kenshin was just behind.

"How long before he can go out?" He asked, looking back to Megumi. Kenshin had been in bed for a week now, unmoving. He hoped it wouldn't be the same amount of time before Kenshin was up and walking again. He had every intention to help Kenshin escape Kaoru's all too eager grasp as soon as possible.

"I'm not sure. For any other person I would say at least two weeks. But had it been a normal person, I wouldn't have said they'd have woken up this quickly either. Ken-san was shot through the lung, so his extremities should all be in good condition, aside from weakness induced by lack of use. He'll just get tired quickly, and have some problems breathing regularly. I've given him some exercises, but he needs to relax while doing them. Each time Kaoru comes in, he tenses up so badly that last time he pulled a stitch." Sanosuke looked at Megumi sharply, and she shrugged. "He just needs at least an hour a day away from her." Sanosuke looked thoughtful.

"Hey Megumi, I have an idea. Listen up." Megumi leant closer as Sano whispered in her ear, and smiled widely as he spoke his plan to her.

"Perfect! I'll go and get something together. Make sure you don't send her for at least half an hour though, alright?" Sanosuke nodded, watching her run off towards town. He smiled and folded his arms in a satisfied gesture, walking back into the dojo.

* * *

_Okay everybody! What do you think? Can you tell where this is going? Please review!_

* * *


	2. Getting back up

_The next chappie has arrived! There's some yaoi in here, so look close ;) If you don't wanna look at all, please press the back button now, thank you for your cooperation :)_

"Oi, Jou-chan." Sanosuke said, sliding the shoji open with a gentle but obvious clack. He paused, but Kaoru didn't even look up from tucking Kenshin's arms under the blanket, and so completely missed the pleading look the red-head sent over her head. Sano nodded, assuring Kenshin he was already working on it. "Jou-chan!" Sano almost shouted, and Kaoru finally looked up, agitated at being interrupted.

"What is it, Sanosuke?!" Sano grunted and stepped further into the room.

"The vixen wants you to go and get medicine from her at the clinic." Kaoru's glare shot daggers at him, but Sano was distracted by the beaming smile Kenshin had just acquired. He quickly made sure his expression was passive, though, as Kaoru stood up.

"Why do I have to go? Why can't you? Or why can't she bring it here? I have to-"

"You have to do this." Sano cut across her. "You have to learn from her first how to mix it, and she can't leave her patients, she's spent too long up here already. I can go if you want, but that means you'll have to leave while I administer the drug, as neither people can be distracted." Kaoru seemed to be raging an inner battle. If she left, Kenshin would be alone, but if she didn't, then he'd be alone while getting the medicine and she wouldn't have helped at all. Apparently Sanosuke didn't count as company.

"Alright. I'll go get the medicine. You better make sure you look after him, Sanosuke!" She threatened, and Sano just waved a hand. Kaoru ran from the room and there was a short silence, then the sound of the gate opening and closing.

"Thank you, Sano." Kenshin sighed, and Sanosuke smiled. He could hear the relief in Kenshin's voice.

"Listen up, Kenshin. That was to give you a break, but you gotta relax while she's out, alright? If you pull anymore stitches now then Megumi's gonna kill me." They shared a grin and Kenshin nodded, shoving some of the pillows untidily off the pile and throwing off the cover a little so it wasn't so suffocatingly tight. Sano watched as he twisted and arranged his pillows carefully. He was almost inclined to offer a hand, but knew he was happy to do it himself. He understood, watching the slender, almost fragile man, why Kaoru found herself unable to stop fondling over him. Kenshin, as if sensing Sanosuke's trail of thought, smiled.

"This one does appreciate the things she does, Sano. But this one is not so fragile that I break when I lift a blanket or shift a pillow." There was a certain amount of bitterness in Kenshin's voice, and Sanosuke understood. If it was him, he'd hate to be cooped up and waited on. And being a wanderer with the sword style relying on speed, he knew that keeping still for Kenshin was far worse.

"Yeah. Look Kenshin, after you've rested up a bit, we can try and use these breaks to get you up on your feet again, but you better not tell Megumi on me, alright?" Kenshin smiled appreciatively, and Sano melted under the intensity of it. Damn. Kenshin always messed with his head like that. Why was he so damn enticing?

"Thank you, Sanosuke." Sano nodded and took a seat beside the futon, eyes wandering over the room, waiting until Kenshin had settled. After a few minutes of silence, Sanosuke looked up to Kenshin to see his eyes closed, and took the opportunity to look closer. His skin was still pale, no doubt about that, but the bags under his eyes were slowly disappearing and his chest was rising and falling steadily. Looking back up to Kenshin's face, he started when he saw bright violet eyes staring at him.

"K-Kenshin!" He exclaimed, averting his gaze. Kenshin only laughed softly.

"Just what's so funny about scaring the hell outta me, huh?!" Sano yelled, and Kenshin laughed harder. Sano couldn't help but smile. That was much more like the Kenshin he knew.

* * *

Only a few days later, and much to Kaoru's complaints, she'd gone off to collect the medicine from Megumi again. 'The herbs have to be fresh to be potent enough to work!' Megumi had scolded, when Kaoru had tried to argue her way out of coming every day.

Sanosuke sat once again in silence at Kenshin's bedside. In the few sessions they'd had together so far, there had been little talking. Sano figured that Kaoru made him talk a lot, and that he was grateful for the respite, however brief.

"Sano." Kenshin bought Sano from his reverie, and their eyes met.

"What is it?" Sano asked, genuinely curious about what Kenshin would interrupt their peace for.

"You said before you'd help this one, Sano. Are you still willing?" Sanosuke looked uncertain for a moment.

"Help you what, exactly?" He didn't want to cause Kenshin more harm than good…

"Stand, for today…" Sano nodded dubiously, recalling Megumi's strict rules about moving Kenshin before two weeks had passed. He wasn't supposed to get up at all.

"Kenshin, I dunno about this, the Fox was pretty adamant about…"

"Megumi-dono does as she thinks best, this one does as he thinks best. Please Sano, if you won't help, then at least don't tell her." Sano bit his lip, and Kenshin couldn't help smiling. It was endearing, that showing so little emotion usually he could be so expressive with such a sub-conscious action.

"I…" A pause. "Sure." Kenshin smiled, and a genuine, beautiful smile it was too. The kind that made Sano melt into his thoughts. He was so beautiful… How he had avoided settling down with anyone, especially Kaoru, was a mystery to him. So many women would be interested.

Sanosuke was yanked out of his thoughts as he realised Kenshin was on his hands and knees, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"Oi! I never said I wouldn't help!" Sano said, springing to his feet. Kenshin's body seemed to react to the sudden movement before he'd noticed it, and was on his feet unsteadily, facing Sano. They stood in silence for a moment, Kenshin's chest heaving in a way that made Sano look the ex-hitokiri over carefully. Kenshin laughed softly at his friends concern, but losing his focus on his feet made him topple over. "Kenshin!" Sanosuke called, grabbing the red-head's arm as he toppled backwards. Sano realised to yank Kenshin back up now would mean hurting the slender arm, so instead he stepped quickly forward and caught Kenshin in his arms. Sano knew how ridiculous it must look, Kenshin in his arms like a bride, but he didn't care, as long as Kenshin was alright. Looking down, he noticed the light pink blush on the otherwise pale cheeks. He felt a blush spring to his own cheeks and he quickly set Kenshin back on his feet. There was another silence, Kenshin's hands pressed to Sanosuke's chest, Sanosuke's arms clutching Kenshin's waist. Sano swallowed, cursing at how loud it sounded in the silence, and realised that Kenshin's hands were hot against his chest. Neither seemed willing to move. Kenshin's thumb shifted, and Sano froze. Did Kenshin just stroke him? No… He couldn't have, it was just a twitch of his thumb… Yeah, that's it… Looking into violet eyes, he gnawed on his lip once more. Kenshin's lips were fuller than he'd noticed before, his skin almost radiating a beautiful light against the gorgeous red locks. Sanosuke felt Kenshin shift in his grip and was about to let go when he realised… Kenshin had moved _closer_. Sano couldn't help giving into his instinct, and leant down slightly. Their lips were inches apart, and each could feel the other's breath on their skin. Kenshin moved again, closer… Sano realised he was on tiptoes already, and fought for control of his stomach as it tied itself in knots. He slowly leant down, seeing Kenshin's eyes close.

"Kenshin, I'm back!" Kaoru's voice broke the unique atmosphere like a gunshot, and the two pulled away instantly. Unsteady on his feet, Kenshin fell backwards. Sano quickly caught his shoulders, lowering him gently into the futon. "Sanosuke!" Kaoru almost screamed, running into the room and pushing Sano away. "You heard Megumi! He isn't allowed to get up!" Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand tightly, making her freeze in place.

"Kaoru-dono, Sanosuke only carried this one to the bathroom." Kaoru seemed to falter under the feeling of her hand in his.

"But… Megumi said…" Kenshin's agitation at the lost moment did not help his patience with the young woman.

"Megumi-dono is a skilled doctor, Kaoru-dono, but even she must understand that after a week of being cared for, this one has had enough. Can't you understand that even this one has pride enough to want to be able to go to the bathroom himself?" Kaoru paled under the question. It was true, she knew. Even she herself had felt awkward when she'd had to take Kenshin's chamber-pot out into the yard after use.

"I- I understand, Kenshin. I'm sorry." Kenshin shook his head and smiled guardedly.

"It's alright, Kaoru-dono." Sanosuke smirked over Kaoru's shoulder, watching as Kaoru started to rearrange Kenshin's pillows, and then stopped. There was short, expectant pause.

"I'll… I'll go make us all some dinner, okay?" Kaoru said, smiling. She got up, and with a short farewell she left for the kitchen. Tae and Tsubame had been round most evenings, helping Yahiko to make the food while Kaoru took care of Kenshin. Kenshin smiled as Sano slid the Shoji shut. Another pause.

"I think she realises she needs to give you some space." Sanosuke smiled, and Kenshin nodded.

"Yes. This one is thankful."

"Kenshin…?" Sano asked hesitantly, and Kenshin looked up to him.

"Yes, Sano?" Damn! Those beautiful eyes were staring into him again… Those beautiful, deep, meaningful eyes… And that red hair, crimson as the blood of all the people that delicate body had slain. It fell down his shoulder, tied in a loose ponytail to allow him to lie back easily.

"I…" His words died in his throat, and he came to sit beside the rurouni. Kenshin's eyes followed him as he moved, and he watched the violet orbs intently. Damn it Kenshin… Stop looking at me like that or I'll be forced to kiss you in 3…

Kenshin blinked, wondering why Sanosuke was sitting so stiffly, eyes glued to his.

2…

He had the sudden urge to throw his arms around his shoulders, but Sanosuke seemed to be waiting for something, so he stilled himself.

1…

Kenshin gasped as Sanosuke pressed their lips together, gently but firmly holding the back of his head to steady and intensify the kiss. Kenshin could feel Sano's hand running through his hair, the warm lips touching his own… Sano was in bliss, the hot feeling of the kiss burning down into his body as if setting him abase with energy. When he pulled away, he found he wished it could go on a lot longer…

They sat in silence for several minutes, Sanosuke's hand still running through the blushing Kenshin's hair. From that moment, Sano began to enjoy their moments alone more and more. The more time he spent around the red-head, the more relaxed they became. Sanosuke would watch Kenshin sleep, or help him (secretly) get back onto his feet. He dreaded the thought that soon Kenshin might not want to spend such time with him…

* * *

_Alright everyone, another chapter up. Not that anyone is actually interested in it, heh. Still, I write on! I shall feel incomplete if this fic is!! If there's anyone out there reading this, please review :D_

* * *


	3. Return to Normal?

_Hello again. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Here's a new chappie, as promised and owed :)_

* * *

Sanosuke pulled open the shoji without a second thought, and walked into Kenshin's room unannounced. To his surprise, he saw Kenshin standing fully dressed beside his futon, tucking his sakabatou into his belt.

"Uh… Kenshin?" Sano asked carefully "You know you aren't supposed to be up for another week yet... If the Vixen and Jou-chan find you like this then they'll…"

"KENSHIN! What are you doing?!" Kaoru screamed, trying to barge past Sano's bulky frame and into the room. Sensing the impending danger, Sanosuke didn't let her past, ignoring completely all the blows she was throwing at his back. Kenshin looked up, completely emotionless, no smile. Kaoru stopped, and Sano blinked. What was going on? Has he missed something here?

No, he couldn't have done. Looking down he saw Kaoru with the same confused, concerned expression. Thinking back, he recalled leaving a sleeping Kenshin in his futon the night before. Before that, they had just sat in silence. It was the first day in a while that they hadn't tried to get Kenshin to walk around the room.

"This one is going out, Kaoru-dono, Sano." He said bluntly, still no smile…

"You can't, Kenshin." Kaoru was being firm, but sounded more concerned now than angry. Sano let her pass, and she stood a few feet in front of Kenshin. "Why do you even want to at all? Are you alright?" She took a step forward, and Kenshin stepped up to her, then moved around her without a second glance. Feeling agitation pull uncomfortably at his stomach, Sanosuke blocked the door. Kenshin stopped before him, violet eyes meeting brown.

"Sano, out of the way if you please."

"I don't please, Kenshin. I ain't moving until you answer Jou-chan's questions. You aren't well enough to be going out, let alone on your own." The glare Kenshin gave him chilled him to the core. He wondered if that same feeling of cold dread was the last thing Battosai's victim's felt…

"Sanosuke. Move…" Sano looked further into the expressionless face, and then was distracted by Yahiko's voice shouting from the practise hall.

"Oi Busu! Practise time! Get your ugly butt out here!" There was a tense silence, but no one moved. Yahiko's shouts grew louder as he approached the room, and then abruptly stopped. Kenshin turned on his heel, leapt past Kaoru, and was already out the outside shoji before Kaoru and Sano had even blinked. Only moments after his exit, Yahiko flew in the opening and landed heavily on his back.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, running forward as Sanosuke leapt over the boy and landed on the porch, running out onto the dusty ground and sparing little thought to his lack of shoes. Not bothering to assess the situation, he dove right on in beside Kenshin and starting hitting anyone he could touch. He suddenly recognised one of the men – the one that had shot Kenshin. With a growl akin to that of a wild animal, Sano leapt towards the offending man and slammed his fist into his jaw. He was satisfied to se it hanging limply as the man collided with the dirt.

"Hey what gives?!" Sano heard one of the men shout. "These guys are just fine! You said you shot them!" He wheeled around, and the men around him leapt back.

"He did asshole! The red-haired one! Get him first!" Came another call, and Sanosuke whipped around with the intention of moving closer to Kenshin. He realised that Kenshin wasn't even looking at the men he was swatting away, barely acknowledging their existence. No, there was something else attracting the rurouni's stern glare. Sure enough, once they had successfully beaten down the men, applause from a single pair of hands rang over the dojo courtyard.

"Who's there?" Sanosuke shouted, risking a glance at the tense and already swaying Kenshin. Damn… He needed to be resting. Sano was all for helping him get up and walk around the room, but getting stressed and fighting were completely different matters.

"Well done indeed, Battosai. Very well done." A figure leapt from a nearby treetop and landed a good duelling distance away from Kenshin. Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin again; glad to see that he'd at least stopped swaying. The man waited as if expecting to be asked questions, but when none came he simply introduced himself. "I'm Andrew, I live in the United States. I've come to challenge you. You destroyed my business! You killed my only willing link into Japan." Without waiting for more, Kenshin got into a battle stance. Sano watched with baited breath as Andrew drew a sword and took up a stance he didn't recognise. With a brief pause, the man lunged.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffie people! But I finally got another chapter up, celebrate! xD Sorry it's been so long in coming._


	4. Win!

_Okay I intend to make this one a little longer! But you know, promises promises :P_

* * *

Sanosuke watched as Kenshin sidestepped the lunge with the unfamiliar sword, and then executed an almost perfect hiten move. Sano wasn't sure whether it was Kenshin's imperfection or the man's strength that allowed him to rise after falling to the floor. Kenshin turned and knocked the blade from the foreigners hands. Andrew stood waiting.

"This one is sorry for the loss of your contact, but you would take life for the sake of your money?" Andrew didn't seem to be listening, and drew out a gun that Sanosuke had never seen before. He managed to fire the gun before Kenshin could swipe at his hand, but the bullet simply went wide of its target and lodged itself in the wall of the dojo. Kenshin swept at the arm with surprising force, and a sickening crack resounded around the courtyard. The man fell to the floor clutch his broken arm. "Leave this place, or next time it will be your back that breaks." Sano watched in silence, feeling to cold aura radiate off Kenshin's back. He shivered at the idea that his words were no empty threat.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru said quietly, after several minutes of silence, the man still writhing on the floor in pain.

"Sanosuke." Kenshin said, not quite his usual gentle self. "Please take these men to the police chief and tell him of their crime."

"Sure thing, Kenshin…" Sanosuke said, stepping forward almost warily and grabbing the man by his shirt collar. On his way, he grabbed a few more pieces of clothing from several of the men in the courtyard and dragged them with him. As he exited the gate, he gave one wary look back to Kenshin, and Kaoru stepping closer to him, and then the gate swung shut behind him. Damn, he wanted to make sure Kenshin was alright.

* * *

"Oi, Jou-chan." Sanosuke said, entering the dojo where Yahiko was doing some stretches, a bruise over his cheek. Kaoru looked up from her own practising and smiled.

"Kenshin's alright, Sanosuke. He just walked back into his room and fell asleep again. Did everything go alright with the police chief?" Sano nodded and sauntered from the room, leaving Kaoru and Yahiko to their practising.

* * *

"Thank you for doing that, Sano." Kenshin's soft voice said as Sano sat down beside the redhead.

"Thought you were supposed to be asleep." Sanosuke smiled, and Kenshin sat up.

"This one did not wish to worry her further." There was long pause as Kenshin rearranged his pillows and turned once again to face Sanosuke.

"So, you don't need me to help you anymore then." Sano tried to joke, but knew he failed. The thought of Kenshin not wanting to spend time with him was hard to accept…

"This one…" Kenshin began, but stopped. He looked away when Sano tried to get a good look at his face, and spoke again, still looking at the floor. "This one has not needed help for days now…" Sanosuke looked at Kenshin in surprise, blinking. Had he heard that right? Kenshin hadn't needed help? Then why had he let Sano help him all this time? Maybe… Maybe Kenshin wanted the time together as much as Sanosuke himself did? Looking up, he saw the blush on Kenshin's cheeks and knew it was true. With a smirk, he leant forward and ran his hand through Kenshin's hair, his strong fingers pulling him forward. Sano smiled, lips edging closer to Kenshin's. Seeing Kenshin's blush, he bought their lips together in a delicate but passionate kiss, and felt Kenshin return it tenfold. Sano could feel Kenshin's hands on his back, his shoulders, his neck, through his hair, on his thigh. On his thigh? Breaking the kiss, he looked deeply into violet eyes and saw a spark of something he didn't dare hope to speculate about.

"Kenshin…" Sano muttered, breath hot on Kenshin's cheeks.

"Kenshin! Sanosuke! Breakfast's ready!" They both pulled away, looking at their hands or the floor or the wall – anywhere but each other. After a few moments Sano reached forward as he always did and took Kenshin's arm to help him to his feet. Recalling Kenshin's lack of need for this, he moved to withdraw his hand. Feeling Kenshin's cool, soft touch, he stopped and looked down to see Kenshin's finger entwining with his own.

"This one doesn't need your help, Sano, but I would like it none the less, that I would." Sanosuke couldn't help but smile, gripping the slender fingers gently in his own. He softly pulled Kenshin to his feet, leading the way out to the dining area, slowly unwinding their fingers so Kaoru wouldn't see. Not that he cared, of course, but Kenshin would.

* * *

_Okie people… Sorry, it isn't longer really… eheh_

_Still, at least there's an update and it hasn't been too long x3_

_Thanks for reading, please review! It makes me work faster and I love knowing that people are reading!_


	5. Kaoru's indecision

_Here we go!! I am not dead everyone! Finally, an update ^^ Sorry it took me so long, I'll try next time (Yeah, like I don't always say that :P)_

* * *

Kaoru had her suspicions about Kenshin and Sanosuke's meetings, and had been having them since she was first asked by Sano to go and get the medicine from Megumi. Even now she wasn't getting that medicine anymore, she still found that they were managing to find opportunities to get together, alone.

"I wonder…" She mused aloud, and leant back in the bath. She remembered her surprise upon seeing Kenshin fight a few days before. She knew that Sano had been helping him so something, and assumed that it was helping him stand, but when she saw Kenshin fighting, she knew it had to be much more than that. Sighing, Kaoru heaved herself from the bath and wrapped her towel around her. Leaning back against the wall, she rubbed her wet fringe from her eyes.

"They spend an awful lot of time together…" She said quietly, and looked towards the door. Yahiko was getting them some food from the Akabeko, so Sanosuke and Kenshin were alone again. When she walked in on them alone, they always seemed to look guilty. Kenshin had been walking around, however uneasily, since he'd been forced to fight. She didn't mind that he didn't need her help, or even that he didn't want it, but she mind somehow that she was being left out of something. If Kenshin was letting Sano help him, then why wasn't he letting her?

"Kenshin, you idiot…" She muttered as she let her hair down out of her towel. She had thought that Kenshin had liked her, but maybe he didn't after all… Maybe he really wasn't interested in anything to do with another woman after Tomoe. But was he interested in men..? No, that was silly! He was straight, he'd already been married and he and Sano weren't showing any signs of anything other than friendship. They probably just felt guilty for going against Megumi's wishes by letting Kenshin wander around.

"Oh well." She sighed, and let her towel drop to the ground. She realised she was already dry and sighed again. She completely forgot that when she thought so deeply about something, she got carried away. Maybe she'd go and see Megumi tonight. The doctor had been worrying about Kenshin since the fight, but had stopped coming over to check on him so often. She knew Megumi was worried, but Kaoru was positive that Kenshin was going to be alright. She lifted her underwear and resolved then and there to put Megumi's mind at ease that evening.

* * *

_I'm so sorry that's all there is! Please don't kill meeeeee . _

_I dunno whether you can tell where this is going, but oh is it going! (Sloooowly :P) I hope to get the next bit up soon, because I'm looking forward to writing it!!_


	6. The Way Forward

_Eheh… so much for doing this chapter quickly then! Still, hopefully you'll forgive me! Sorry this doesn't have much of our lovely couple in, but you shall have some other kinda goodness instead!_

_And here we have the next chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

Kaoru knocked on the door to the medical centre in the town, and Megumi's head soon appeared in the frame.

"Oh Kaoru, come in." She said, and Kaoru stepped across the threshold. Megumi seemed distracted.

"Are you okay, Megumi?" She asked, and Megumi turned from her medicine cabinet.

"…Sure." She said, opening several drawers and pulling herbs out to put into her pestle and mortar.

"Really?" Kaoru probed, and Megumi sighed.

"Kaoru, you don't need to keep coming for this you know – Kenshin will be fine now if he's up and about." Megumi said, and Kaoru smiled guiltily.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. It's not like I expected Kenshin to stay in bed for the whole time I prescribed, that's why I told him longer. He'd be obliged to stay in bed for at least half of the time I told him. That way, he gets his way and I also get mine." Megumi said, grinding more herbs together.

"Oh… Well that's good then. I'm sorry Megumi, I did try to get him to stay in bed." Kaoru said sincerely.

"I know, Kaoru. It's alright."

"So… If he doesn't need that then why are you making it?" Kaoru asked, looking over the doctors shoulder.

"This isn't for Kenshin. It's for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. If you want to get Kenshin, then slip this into his tea. It's a strong aphrodisiac. He won't be able to resist."

"…Oh. It sounds great." Kaoru said, gaze dropping to the floor.

"No need to say thanks."

"Oh! No, thank you! Thank you so much, Megumi. I just…"

"Don't need it?"

"No!! I just… Umm… Why don't I make us some tea before I go? You're on your lunch break, right?"

* * *

In the end, Kaoru had only managed to make the young doctor more and more angry. She'd finally given up when Megumi had to get back to her patients. It wasn't that Kaoru didn't want the aphrodisiac, but she knew that Kenshin would never fall for it. Even if he would, the thought of her and Kenshin sleeping together somehow didn't give her that warm feeling that it used to. Where before she would have blushed, now she turned her gaze to the floor. What should she do? Maybe she should give it to Kenshin just so she'd appease Megumi? She looked at the bag in her hand and sighed again. What to do?

* * *

_Okay that's it for now! I intend to bring in some KenshinxSano goodness next chapter!_


	7. The Beginning of a Long Night

_TWO updates? :O Shock-horror!_

"You talked to Jou-chan yet, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked as he entered the room. Kenshin looked up, shaking his head.

"This one believes she already knows." Kenshin said, and Sano sat beside him.

"Oi, what do you do in here?" Sano asked, looking around the plain room, and then to the little swordsman sitting in the dead centre.

"I rest."

"Ah. Sorry to bother you, then." Sano said gruffly, standing up. He stopped as he felt a tug on his jacket. "Huh?" He asked, turning around. Seeing Kenshin's hand fisted in his 'aku' robe made Sano double-take. It seemed to him to be such a child-like action. The gleam in Kenshin's eyes, though, was anything but childish.

"Sanosuke, don't leave." Kenshin said, and Sano stood still. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do right then. He wanted to stay with Kenshin.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice broke into their moment, and they both heard her footsteps heading towards them. Sano moved towards the door, but was stopped by Kenshin's grip on his robe.

"Kenshin-?" Sano asked, reaching down to disentangle the swordsman's fingers. "She'll see if you don't let go." He murmured. Kenshin stared at him defiantly, not letting go.

"Kenshin, why didn't you answer me?" Kaoru asked, opening the shoji. She didn't seem to mind Kenshin's hand balled in Sano's robe.

"My apologies, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, and Sano felt like he was stuck in place. Kaoru seemed unconcerned. Was she really that impassive to it? "How did your visit to Megumi's go?" He asked.

"Oh – fine." Kaoru said, suddenly averting her gaze.

"Oi, Jou-chan." Sano said, and Kaoru quickly backed out the door again.

"Uh… I'm going to make some tea. Kenshin, Megumi said you don't need to take the medicine anymore." Kaoru retreated as Kenshin got to his feet.

"See, Kenshin? She feels bad about it." Sano said as they both walked towards the kitchen.

"This one believes she feels awkward about something different." Kenshin said, and Sano sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this tea over with."

"Why so eager to be done with it?" Kenshin asked, and Sano grinned.

"Isn't Jou-chan going to be teaching at another dojo soon with the little swordsman?" Sano asked, enjoying the blush igniting over Kenshin's cheeks at the implications. Of course, he had no intention of doing anything like that. He just loved seeing Kenshin blushing. Although, he wouldn't say no if the opportunity arose.

"Here, Kenshin. Sanosuke." Kaoru said, putting two cups of steaming tea before them. They each smiled and thanked her, and then watched as she made her own tea from a small bag.

"…Kaoru-dono. Isn't that one of Megumi's medicinal bags?" Kenshin asked carefully. She nodded, smiling.

"Yes." Kaoru answered simply, obviously with no intention of revealing her intentions.

"…Whatever." Sano sighed, lifting his cup to his lips.

"Yahiko is staying at the Akabeko tonight." Kaoru said suddenly. "And I'll be…" She glanced at Sano. "Staying at the Clinic with Megumi."

"…Oh." Sano said, and Kaoru couldn't decide if he minded. She'd never been sure about his relationship with the doctor. Well, if he was chasing Kenshin then the odds were they weren't that serious. "Alright. Kenshin's on his own then. How about a drinking night?" Sano asked, displaying his muscular arm by way of a challenge.

"Are you sure, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, and Sano slumped onto the table, sighing. Of course. Kaoru came first. He watched as a very pointed look passed between the raven-haired girl and the red-haired swordsman. It was obvious to Sano that her answer would either confirm or condemn any future relationship between the two.

"I'm positive, Kenshin!" She said cheerfully, her face flushing as Megumi's medicine began taking effect.

"Good. This one wishes you luck, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said sincerely, and Kaoru happily bounded from the kitchen. They could hear Yahiko meet her by the door. Together the two voices faded into the distance. Sano looked down to the smaller man expectantly. He was staring straight into his tea. Sanosuke's first guess at the evasive behaviour was that he felt sad about losing Kaoru. His second was that Kenshin didn't want to do anything with him.

He decided not to jump to either conclusion, and stared into his own cup. The slightest sound of clothing rustling made him turn, and Kenshin stopped in the process of getting to his feet. It was now Sano's hand fisted in Kenshin's gi.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked. The red-head felt a shiver run down his spine at the sheer intensity of the stare under which he found himself.

"Kenshin…" Sano whispered, and Kenshin couldn't help smiling. Sano was craning his neck to get higher, apparently without even realising it. With a soft chuckle, he leant down. His hair fell off his shoulder, his pony-tail flicking Sano's fingers. Sano wasted no time in grabbing the offending strands and pulling Kenshin lower. Their lips locked, and Sano felt Kenshin's weight fall on his shoulders as he yanked down on the beautiful hair once more. Now in Sano's arms, Kenshin blushed against the kiss. It was obvious that they wouldn't be doing much sleeping that night.

* * *

_Muahahaha! Aren't I mean? :P Two updates and neither lemonified xD Hopefully the lemon will be on its way next time!_

* * *


	8. The Long Night

_It's finally here! The lemony goodness that you've been waiting for! I hope it meets everyone's expectations. _

* * *

"Kenshin…" Sano murmured gently, pulling away from the kiss long enough to look into Kenshin's eyes. Kenshin was blushing deeply, his eyes half-lidded and lips slightly parted. Seeing him like that, Sano wanted to take him right there. But how? He hadn't done it with a man before. Heck, he hadn't even done it with a woman before! He was way out of his depth. As he thought about the technicalities of the fast-approaching inevitable encounter, he wondered if Kenshin had done it before. He'd probably done it with Tomoe, right? They'd been married, after all.

"Sano… Why don't we have a drink?" Kenshin asked, seeming to snapped out of his daze in the time Sano had spent thinking to himself.

"That sounds good." Sanosuke said, and released Kenshin from his arms. Sanosuke stood up and looked around nervously. He felt really anxious. Kenshin left the room, presumably to fetch the sake, and Sano sighed. He needed to relax.

* * *

"Sano, here you are." Kenshin said quietly, entering the dojo with a curious look. Sanosuke looked up from where he was sitting against the wall. "Is everything alright?" Kenshin asked, moving to sit beside him and handing him a sake jug. Sanosuke took it and gulped down several mouthfuls before answering.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sano lied.

"…Alright." Kenshin said gently. Sanosuke took several more mouthfuls of sake. Kenshin watched him silently.

* * *

"So that's how it is, Kenshin. You gotta be more careful when you go runnin off. Jou-chan can't rely on you forever, an anyways she's got Megumi now. What're you gonna do if she throws you outta here once she and the vixen get together properly?" Sano slurred. Kenshin chuckled good-naturedly. He wasn't surprised Sano was drunk, he'd had many jugs of sake, all littering the floor around them. He'd been talking for well over two hours, and hadn't really _said_ anything. Kenshin knew he was just nervous and trying to cover it up. Of course, drinking so much was likely to make him more likely to put his foot in it. Not that Kenshin minded. He wasn't intending to do anything Sanosuke wasn't ready for anyway. "So anyways," Sano said suddenly, and Kenshin looked up to the taller man from their position leaning back against the dojo wall.

"Go on." Kenshin said with a small smile. He'd sit here all night with Sano if he had to. He wasn't about to tell the younger man to go to bed, let alone to go home. He'd just wait until he passed out and then put a blanket over him.

"You ain't been drinking much." Sano accused.

"Not in comparison." Kenshin chuckled.

"Don't laugh." Sano said firmly, then grabbed the front of Kenshin's gi and pulled him closer as if he was about to start a fight. Kenshin didn't even tense up, he knew Sano wasn't making a threat.

"Sanosuke, perhaps it is time you stopped drinking, that it is." Kenshin commented softly, his hands moving up to wrap around the one holding his gi. Sano looked down to the pale hands over his own, seemingly confused for a moment.

Kenshin gasped as Sano's lips crashed against his suddenly, both of them toppling to the floor. Sano barely supported his weight, and Kenshin tried to prop himself up on his elbows to give Sano some help. Sanosuke responded by grabbing Kenshin's hands and pulling them out from beneath him, making them both crash all the way to the floor with Kenshin underneath. Kenshin grunted into the kiss as Sano's weight fell onto him.

"Kenshin." Sano said breathlessly, pulling away only long enough to speak. "I really want to do it with you." He moved to join their lips again, and Kenshin kissed back for several long moments, tasting the strong sake.

"Perhaps it would be better to wait until you are not so drunk, Sano." Kenshin said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh!" Sanosuke said for the second time that evening. Kenshin could only smile as Sano's lips pressed tightly to his own.

As Sanosuke pulled away, hefting his weight off Kenshin a little, he gazed deeply into Kenshin's eyes.

"Kenshin," He murmured "Please, do it with me now."

"…Sanosuke." Kenshin whispered, gazing up into Sanosuke's eyes and sighing "This one could not say no even if he wanted to, Sano. But are you sure that this one is who you want?" Kenshin asked, closing his eyes as if dreading the answer.

"Kenshin, there's no one in the world I want to be with more." Sanosuke said, displaying his roguish grin. That settled it for Kenshin.

Before either of them knew what was happening, their hurried hands were stripping the other, and their lips were so tightly bound together that it seemed they'd never part. When they were both topless, though, Sanosuke stilled. Kenshin immediately stopped, sensing his partners sudden change.

"Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked, ready to pull away. Not that he could, being caught between Sano's strong arms and beneath his body and the floor. Not that he was complaining, of course.

"I uh… I'm not sure how to…" Sano stumbled over his words. Kenshin smiled.

"Sano, neither do I. Just… Do what feels right." Kenshin assured, and Sano leant down, sealing their lips together once more. Kenshin would have gasped if he could have as Sanosuke's tongue slipped past his lips and into his mouth. Kenshin groaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled together. Sanosuke pulled away, and Kenshin gazed up to him.

"Kenshin." Sano whispered, touching their lips together in a much gentler kiss and then moving down, using a hand to gently push Kenshin's head to the side. Trailing light kisses, Sanosuke then ran his tongue over Kenshin's pale neck. Kenshin's gasp spoke for itself, but his hand gripping Sano's arms tightly said more still. "Keep going" was the clear message. Sanosuke obliged, sealing his lips over Kenshin's neck and running his hands down the rurouni's chest and abdomen to fumble with the knot of his hakama.

"Sano…" Kenshin groaned, running his hands over Sanosuke's exposed chest and extracting a groan from the younger man. He reached down still further to release Sano from his pants.

They were soon lying together separated only by their bandage wraps, and were quickly released from those as well. Kenshin gripped Sano's shoulder in one hand and gently stroked his manhood with the other, shivering at the throaty groan he extracted from his lover.

"Kenshin..! God, Kenshin… Please, don't stop!" Sano cried, and Kenshin smiled from beneath his lover as he traced his finger over his length a few times, and then gripped him firmly in a loose but strong fist. Sanosuke had stopped what he was doing, unable to focus on anything but the red-head's touch.

Kenshin wriggled down, and Sano lifted his weight while parting his legs, allowing the much smaller Kenshin to slip down. Sanosuke was biting his lip, dearly hoping the trailing kisses down his chest had a promising destination. He was shaking with anticipation, and Kenshin smiled to himself, moving teasingly slowly. When he finally took Sano's member fully in his hands, Sano groaned loudly. Kenshin smiled and then kissed the tip gently. Sano nearly collapsed on top of him, and Kenshin quickly used one hand to reach up and support him a little, holding his hip.

"K-Kenshin…" Sano gasped, and Kenshin licked from the base to the tip in one fluid motion. Sano groaned loudly, and Kenshin felt more of the younger man's weight fall on his arm. He gently took the tip of Sano's throbbing flesh into his mouth and sucked. Sanosuke's response was immediate and extreme. He tensed completely, precum tasting on Kenshin's tongue. He pushed lower, and Kenshin had to tense his arm to stop his hips lowering further. It wasn't that Kenshin didn't trust Sanosuke, it was just that he didn't really know his own strength and Kenshin was in a rather vulnerable position. Still, he used his free hand and slinked it over Sano's length, easing more into his mouth and spiralling his tongue around it, then flicking it over the tip. Sano was writhing above him, his hips desperately trying to thrust against him. Kenshin held his hip tightly in place, but took him further in, admiring the size and length of Sano's member. It was impressive, even considering Sanosuke's unusual height.

Kenshin gasped as Sano suddenly pulled back, and he was pulled back up. Sano's lips were on him, devouring his with a passion. When they finally broke apart, Sano gripped Kenshin's arms tightly.

"Kenshin… Please. I need to have you." He gasped. Kenshin's only response was to lift his head from the floor and join their lips in another hot kiss. Sanosuke released one of Kenshin's hands and grabbed one of his shapely legs instead. Pulling it up, he hooked it over his shoulder. Then he used his hand to place his head against Kenshin's tight opening. He was overcome by a moment of uncertainty. This didn't look like it would ever work. Kenshin's lips on his spurred him on, and he leant over the red-head and pushed him harder against the floor in a punishing kiss. He pushed inside, releasing the kiss as Kenshin grunted, gritting his teeth.

"Kenshin…" Sanosuke murmured, releasing the rurouni's other hand so he could brush the red strands of hair from his face. Violet orbs flickered open, and Sanosuke stilled. Kenshin had tears in the corners of his eyes. "Kenshin…" He murmured again, leaning down and kissing the red-head much more gently. He was only a little way in, and it was too much already? Just as he was panicking about what to do, Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sano's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"It's alright, Sano." Kenshin said gently, and then gently kissed Sanosuke's neck. The tingle it sent down Sano's spine made him swallow some of his concern. Kenshin had given him permission, and that's all he needed. Even so, he was unwilling to hurt the smaller man more than was unavoidable.

Pushing forward slowly, he occasionally pulled out before pressing further in, ever-gently. Kenshin gripped his shoulders tightly, and Sanosuke longed to see his expression. If he was hurting, Sano didn't want him to just endure it without saying anything. Reaching up and unwinding Kenshin's arms from his shoulders he gently lowered Kenshin back to the floor. Tears were just beginning to fall. Sanosuke pulled back with the intention of pulling out completely, but Kenshin reached up and grabbed his headband, pulling him closer until their lips joined. Kenshin slipped his tongue into Sanosuke's mouth, and Sano groaned into the kiss, gently moving inside the redhead. If he didn't go any further it'd probably be easier to get used to it. Sano began to thrust more steadily, but was careful not to penetrate Kenshin any further. He reached down with one hand, and gripped Kenshin's erection in one hand, the other buried in red hair. Kenshin groaned, and Sano timed his strokes with each motion of his hand. Kenshin's hands wound up over Sano's hair and neck, gripping his shoulders and then pulling him closer, joining their lips again. Sano groaned, their tongues entwining. Soon lost in the sensations Kenshin was giving him, Sano felt his temperature rising.

"Kenshin… Kenshin!" He moaned, thrusting faster into the redhead, both of them sweating heavily and beginning to get short of breath.

"Sano!" Kenshin's breathless groan made Sanosuke realise he'd adjusted to the invasion. Taking care to watch Kenshin's expression, Sano carefully pushed his thrusts slowly deeper. "Unh… Nng… Sano!" Kenshin gasped, nails digging into Sanosuke's shoulders as he hooked his legs around his hips, linking his ankles behind the brunette.

"God, Kenshin!" Sanosuke gasped, unable to restrain himself. Kenshin threw his head back as Sano pushed himself all the way in. Understanding that he needed to wait a moment for Kenshin to accommodate, he paused. The only sound was their quick breaths, and then Kenshin grabbed the back of Sanosuke's head and pulled their lips together. Sano pulled out and then thrust back in, Kenshin's legs tensing around him as they matched their movements. Kenshin's back arched as Sanosuke rubbed a finger over his nipple, and Sano broke the kiss to lean down and fasten his lips around one of Kenshin's gentle pink nipples. Kenshin's arms fastened around his neck, pulling him sub-consciously closer.

"Sano! Sano… It's good, Sano!" Kenshin cried, and Sanosuke felt himself shiver in excitement. With a growl of anticipation, Sanosuke thrust harder, his teeth grazing the tender skin in his mouth. Kenshin's hands fastened onto Sano's shoulders and his nails once again dug in. Sanosuke pulled Kenshin closer, leaving the red-heads chest to claim his lips once more. The kiss was brief, both pulling away to gasp for air. Sanosuke couldn't form the words to tell Kenshin he was nearly there. Their bodies seemed to know it too, though, and their movements quickened together.

"Kenshin!" Sano cried, thrusting into Kenshin a final time as he came.

"Sano!" Kenshin's answering cry was followed by his passage constricting around Sanosuke's member, sending Sano writhing further into his orgasm. Collapsing together, Kenshin caught Sano's weight and hugged him close as they fought for breath. Sanosuke slowly opened his eyes and grinned that familiar roguish grin. Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the taller man. His hair was messier than usual, he was breathing hard and covered in sweat, and his headband was just falling off his head. Then that grin topped it off. Sano smiled lop-sidedly as Kenshin laughed, and then pouted.

"Don't laugh, Kenshin!"

* * *

_Oh my gosh! The lemony chapter is up O_O Scary, no? _

_I can't believe I was doing this all day o_o; I'm a little annoyed it took me so long to focus, but I'm glad it's done._

_I know I shouldn't have had you waiting for so long, but please tell me what you think! This chapter signals the beginning of the end for this story though I think. See you next chapter anyway! _

_Thanks so much for reading!_


	9. A Promise of Forever

_Wow, I haven't updated anything in so long! I'm sorry for my slowness! Having said that, this is the final chapter of Admission. I'll be sad to stop writing it, it's been one of my favourite stories to just jot things down on along the way. Oh well! It'll be nice to see it finished at last._

* * *

Kenshin looked up as Sano placed tea before him, and smiled warmly. Sitting besides the red-head, Sanosuke pulled back the cover a little to let Kenshin sit up.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, blushing slightly and deliberately looking away.

"Much better. It was only a little uncomfortable. You didn't need to have gone to so much trouble, that you didn't." Was Kenshin's easy reply.

"Maybe I didn't, but I…" He stopped, and Kenshin covered the larger hand with one of his own.

"Sano?" He asked, leaning around the younger man to see his face. He was looking lost and nervous, and it made Kenshin's heart hurt to see it.

"Kenshin, I… I love you." Sanosuke admitted. It was difficult to say it while those violet orbs were on him, and without the atmosphere of passion to egg him on. But Kenshin's face blossomed into a smile, and Sano suddenly wondered why he didn't say it more. He wanted to say it all the time, but he never had. It obviously meant as much to Kenshin as it did to him.

Taking Kenshin's hand in his own, he pulled him into a tight hug, breathing in the scent of the crimson hair and the remnants of sweat and sex that still lingered on it. It made his heart skip a beat, and felt a small heat start to build inside his abdomen. Kenshin, being pressed tightly to his body, couldn't help but notice the beginnings of change.

"Say it again, Sano, and I'll reward you with something good, that I will." Kenshin whispered, his voice low and deep in Sanosuke's ear.

"I love you Kenshin." Sano said without hesitation, looking longingly into Kenshin's eyes. Seeing the anticipation on Sanosuke's face, Kenshin chuckled. Before Sano could tell him not to laugh, though, Kenshin had gripped his member through his white trousers.

"I love you too, Sano. Let me show you just how much." Sano nearly fainted at the promise in those words, and not just the sexual ones. Perhaps it was possible after all for Kenshin to be his… And be his forever.

* * *

_Can you say cop-out? Sorry it's so short! But this was really as far as I wanted to take this story. I might upload a bonus chapter some time about Kaoru and Megumi, but don't get your hopes up xD_


End file.
